The Grudge Match
The Grudge Match was a weekly one-hour show that gave contestants (two at a time) a chance to settle disputes by fighting out in a boxing ring or using weapons like cream pies, ice cream, oversized boxing gloves and water balloons. Gameplay Each Grudge Match featured two people with a grievance to air out. A short video explaining the beef was played before each match. Each participant wore a uniform consisting of a helmet, T-shirt, shorts, and Chuck Taylor All-Stars of the same color. One contestant wore red while the other blue. Prior to the bout, the competitors chose which of the implements they wanted to use during the three round match. Each Grudge Match had a title attached to it, relating to the grudge being carried. Both fighters were introduced with a nickname by Buffer, and Pinette explained the rules before each bout. Since the match took place in a boxing ring, it was treated as a boxing match. Each round was three minutes long. Only the referee could stop the fight, and the standard 8-count rule in boxing applied. After three rounds, the audience voted for the winner, which was announced by Buffer. Examples of challenges *'Batakas' – The two opponents attempted to get as many hits on each other's heads as possible with batakas. In some cases, to level the playing field due to the strength differences in the opponents, one opponent would have his/her shoes tied together and/or only have one bataka, while the other would have his or her shoes tied individually and have two batakas. *'Baker's dozen' – The two opponents would have three minutes to throw as many stale doughnuts as possible and try to get the most hits. *'Salad bar' – The two opponents would have three minutes to pelt each other with food items used in a salad bar. *'Cavemen' – The two contestants would be dressed as cavemen and have three minutes to pelt one another with clubs. Ending The two opponents after the match (and sometimes interviews from Ventura) would hug or give a handshake to one another, and the winner got a bonus prize. Trade Ads The_Grudge_Match_ad_1.jpg The_Grudge_Match_ad_2.jpg Grudge Match.jpg Trivia One of the disputes settled revolved around a man who put his term paper on computer and his girlfriend who subsequently erased it. Another had to do with a woman who loaned her girlfriend an heirloom wedding gown, only to have her friend alter it into a miniskirt. The Grudge Match featured wrestling's Jesse "The Body/Mind" Ventura and sports commentator Steve Albert as the hosts. In addition, boxing's premiere ring announcer Michael Buffer ("Let's Get Ready to Rumble!") was also featured on the show. It has been announced that the show will return this summer. UK Version An equally short-lived British version of the show, simply called Grudge Match, hosted by Nick Weir and Lisa Rogers aired on ITV for a brief period in 2000. Studio Universal Studios Hollywood Links [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind218_grudgematch.html The Grudge Match @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos Clips of the Show Devora Promos Grudge Match Commercial Grudge Match Promo (1) Grudge Match Promo (2) Grudge Match is Returning (Includes Clips from the Old Show) Category:Sport Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Comedy Category:Syndicated shows Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1991 premieres Category:1992 endings